


(AntiHero) Forever[green]

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of God and Lucifer, Naked Cuddling, New Years, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to My Other Works, Romantic Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: “... we ain’t gettin’ out o’ bed fer a week.”AKA: the sequel of(AntiHero) Evergreen! =D((You can read this on Tumblr, too, but it's more SFW.))
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 6





	(AntiHero) Forever[green]

_[“... we ain’t gettin’ out o’ bed fer a week.”](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/636367151413051392/antihero-evergreen) _

Anti had been lying: they were in bed for MORE than a week.

From the 14th (they had to wait until after the 13th because of Thankmas2020) to the 24th (they had to come out and celebrate Christmas with the Brody’s), they were in bed together: curled around each other, under Jackie’s covers, with nothing between them but heated air, quiet words, and Jackie’s need for sleep.

It was the greatest more-than-a-week of Jackie’s life.

* * *

Anti hadn’t quite explained the meaning of the “week” properly either.

Jackie brought this up on day three (the 17th) as Anti began behaving differently. More... wantonly. He’d begun the supposed-to-have-been-just-a-week normally, doing the usual things he does when they’re in bed together (snuggling, purring), when he suddenly began kissing Jackie, petting him all over the place, and even licking/biting/sucking his skin wherever he could reach.

This was normally Jackie’s thing.

Anti’s surprisingly platonic, for a daemon (then again, he’s shockingly romantic, too): instead of being insanely interested in sex like Jackie had initially expected, [Anti is Ace and almost actively avoids all sexual situations—even with Jackie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484821). Not even being naked together is sexual with Anti: he just sees it as intimate.

As trust.

Maybe that was why, up until the behavioral switch, Jackie’d kept things tame: he hadn’t tried anything too forward with the Glitch as they laid there, naked, even though part of him had wanted to ravish the creature beside him until everyone in the world—and the next—could tell that Anti was **his** ; because, technically Anti was right: laying together like this, naked and so **close** , completed that task already—no one will doubt their relationship if **Antisepticeye and Jackieboy-Man SMELL like each other**.

* * *

As it turns out, this is exactly what the first daemons had thought.

Anti explains this, in the heat of licking and chewing Jackie’s reddening shoulder, “T’e Daemon’s December [suck] is s’posed ta give daemons [kiss] time toget’er—enough ta [nuzzles Jackie’s neck] let us... [BITE!] merk each ot’er~”

“OW!”

Anti giggles.

* * *

It turns out Anti wasn’t actually WRONG about the **timing** : it WAS a week—assuming you don’t count the time they spent in bed NOT marking each other.

“So...” Jackie asks, his lips against Anti’s bruised and bleeding jugular wound, member buried to the hilt inside HIS moaning daemon. “Why December?”

The hero swears it’s odd: sure, December is cold—even in Hel—but THIS? (Surely a whole week of... territorial sex [literally] can be done ANY week...?)

Anti tightens around him like he always does when Jackie takes things seriously—shows so much interest in being a good Mate to him (The perfect Mate~). “Lucifer wan’ed us ta have our own t’ing ta celebrate hwile Christ is so loved. Actually, ‘e wanted somet’in’ fer **himself** ta be able ta celebrate in December; but... ‘e shared it—which is more t’an t’at bhastaird did wit’ ‘ **is** December stuff... Anyway... Lucifer wan’ed us ta be able to celebrate **somethin** ’, so... one day... he told us: _Spend that time with your Mates, your friends, and your family... discuss what you want to do for the coming year... plan it, all of it, together._ ”

Jackie stares in surprise at his Mate, mouth slightly agape.

Then, he chuckles, “I think... I like Lucifer.”

* * *

“So... what DO you wanna do this year?”

“Hm?” Anti lazily shifts his hips, body still sluggish from the hours spent coupling but mind already ready to tease Its Mate to oblivion. He purrs as Jackie groans.

Then he yelps as Jackie spanks him.

“Behave.” The hero shivers as he does his best to shrug off how sensitive he is (they’ve gone how many rounds now???). “I’m talkin' about the December thing. You said we’re supposed to _plan what_ we _want to do for the coming year_ , right?”

Anti stills.

Surprised red-orange irises ringed in toxic green stare up at Jackie with awe. Forest green sclera get overtaken by void black veins until Anti’s eyes are a void with joy and excitement, like he’s so happy he can’t maintain all of his form fully.

It’s a unique glitch that was only before apparent when Anti talked to his Army.

Now, it also happens when he fills with love for Jackie.

* * *

“Ah wanna spend more time wit’ ye.”

Jackie furrows his brows in confusion, “Huh?”

“Ah want fer ye ta be ‘ome more, so Ah can be wit’ ye.”

Knowing full well this would entail less time heroing, Jackie nods, “I can do that.”

* * *

“Hwat do **you** want?”

Anti’s eyes are back to their usual multicoloredness by now.

Jackie tries not to drown as he stares into them.

“Honestly: the same thin’.”

* * *

Anti’s laugh is rich: both in happiness and voices; “We’re really somet’ing’!”

Jackie’s is too: with power and heart; “Somethin’ good, I would hope.”

The daemon grins at him, appearing proud, “T’e best~”

The hero blushes, chest swollen, “Yea... we are...”

* * *

“‘T’s also ‘cause of our Heats, t’ough.”

Anti waits until the end of their extended week to mention this.

Jackie stares at him from over the rim of his champagne flute, face red, “W-wh?”

“Daemons spend t’e winth’er wit’ t’eir Mates in order ta sync up t’eir Heats. So, fer t’e rest o’ t’e year (and, hopefully, t’eir lives), t’ey’re always synced up.”

* * *

“Rest of our lives, huh?” Jackie smiles at how warm that thought makes him feel.

“Well, ye don’t ‘ave ta—” the daemon embarrassedly ~~and nervously~~ looks away.

Jackie cuts him off quickly, refusing that thought: “Shut up; I love you.”

Anti says nothing because, suddenly, they’re kissing.

(He does eventually say, “Ah love ye, too,” though.)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, ALL!!! =D Wishing you All the best and hoping we can have a lot of fun together in 2021. All my love~


End file.
